Rising Moon
by Aphrodite Cupid
Summary: Every full moon, a red haired woman is taken from their home. The following quarter moon they are found, dead, with incisions and bruises cover their bodies. When the newest victim is abducted, will the BAU find her before its to late. This story is rated M because it may contain major violence and not sure where the border line is. Please Review!
1. Full moon

Rising Moon

Ch.1

Full Moon

**Every one is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody**. By: Mark Twain

The red haired girl yawned as she hopped off her moped. Striding into the apartment building she didn't noticed the shadow under one of the trees surrounding her apartment. She sighed tiredly as she looked up the stairs seeing them as only an obstacle keeping her from her bed. As she was about to start the climb, the bang of the door made her jump. Glancing back she saw a masked face rushing towards her. Frozen to the spot, she hastily raced up the first few steps only to be dragged her ankle to the ground level. A sickening crack was heard throughout the room when the girl's head smashed against a step, knocking her out cold, a shallow gash on the side of her forehead. The mysterious clad figure grinned, taking the girl to his/her car. Opening the rear door and threw her into the back seat, taking twisty ties, clasping her hands and feet together. Throwing a thin blanket over the unconscious girl, he/she slammed the door. Walking calmly to the front the person, acted if nothing had happened, speeding off into the night.

Spencer Reid padded out of the elevators cab and into the busy interior of the FBI. His shirt half tucked into his pants and papers almost flooded out of his messenger bag. JJ had called not long ago about a case that needed the BAU's immediate attention. Walking into the bullpen the only person there was the *pretty blonde. Spencer nodded his greetings and sat down around the circle table. Looking out the window and back out to the bustle of the FBI, he saw Aaron Hotchner working on paper work, and old case files. Derek Morgan strode in, messing Reid's hair, "Hey, Pretty Boy." Reid gave him a dirty look only making Morgan laugh. Seconds later David Rossi ambled in, Emily Prentiss following close behind. "Alright let's get started," prompted JJ as she passed out tablets to everyone but Reid of whom she gave a pile of case files. "What about Hotch?" asked Emily as she opened her folder to see a red haired woman. "He's already got the case and is going to meet us on the jet," JJ explained and went on, "We have 3 homicides, in Burnestville, Nevada. Each a woman with red hair, blue eyes, ages early to late 20's, and weighs between 125 or 150." Flipping through the pictures on the predictor, showing a woman sprawled out on the ground her clothes cut and torn. "Their names are Linda Gotshall, Miranda Date, and Crystal Seer. They were each abducted during the night of the full moon and found the following quarter moon. We already have another one taken named Anastasia Campbell, she is psychologist at the elementary there," JJ explained.

Anastasia stirred her head throbbing where she had hit it. A groan was all she could muster, as she tried to keep a hold of her consciousness. Everything kept coming in and out of focus; she saw a black figure in front of her. The young woman tried to remember what had happened, a flash of being chased and then hitting her head made her began to thrash around. A hand came back slapping her face. A cry of pain erupted from the girl; the taste of blood filling her mouth. Spitting out the blood, she looked around seeing daylight. She tried to sit up but it only made her want throw up. She groaned again things darkening around her.

"How old is she?" asked Rossi staring hard at the young psychologist. Looking down at her file JJ answered sounding surprised," 19 years old, she has eidetic memory like Spence, can read 25,000 words a minute and as the IQ: 190." Morgan smirked," Looks like you got out staged Reid." Reid frowned at this, as he mulled over in his head. "Not if we don't find her," replied Hotch making Reid jump," Come on the plane leaves in 5."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Fading Light

"Into the darkness they go, the wise and the lovely." - Edna St. Vincent Millay

Sitting silently in his chair, Reid was looking through the file. "Still thinking about that girl?" Morgan asked, flopping down besides the young genius. "I guess," Reid sighed as he closed the manila folder, after reviewing it for the 20th time. "How much longer till we get there?" he added, placing the file into his satchel. "About 30 minutes," replied Morgan as h got back up, ruffling the younger man's tried to ignore the pain seeping into his head.

The SUVs waiting for the team at the airport, where covered with dirt. Rossi raised an eyebrow slightly to Hotch. Shrugging they jumped into the black vans. Driving to the local police station was an adventure upon itself. The rough road jostling the profilers, Reid's face began to look a little green. Hi head bent and his elbows on his knees. Once they parked the team almost threw themselves out of the car. "And I thought Morgan's driving was bad," muttered Reid as they walked to the station's doors.

The red haired woman's eyes opened slightly a groan escaped her lips. Her eyes dancing around the small room she was held in. She slowly sat up her stomach turning, looking down she saw her close dirty matted with dirt and blood. Her hands tied behind her back with rough ropes connecting her to a wall. Things where muffled and her eyes unfocused and distant. A door opened revealing a brunette woman. She had brown eyes and was average height and was a bit bigger than the younger woman. Anastasia looked at the woman in confusion unsure if it was real or a hallucination. "Where is he?" the brown-eyed woman asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Pain

' Loving can cost a lot but not loving always costs more, and those who **fear** to love often find that want of love is an emptiness that robs the joy from life.'- Merle Shain

"What?" the red haired girl asked her eyes squinting at the brunette in confusion. Needles prickled along the girls legs and she had to shift her position. The brown haired women glared and raised her back handing Anastasia, leaving her dazed.

"I said where is he!" the elder women spat, her eyes filled with rage. She raised her hand to strike again. Cringing Anastasia curled into the fetal position, not wanting to be harmed, knowing the worst was yet to come.

Sorry guys promise to add more later really busy with School. DARN YOU MR. KONAN!


End file.
